The Prince and The Showgirl
by Sabrina Maddie Granger
Summary: what happens when you start seeing a friend from past differently? Two loners with great responsibilities to deal with in their life, met, fell in love and lived happily ever after? no, because things don't always end, or begin the way we want them to. welcome to Kai and Julia's love story. The other friends have got good and enough roles to play. Others are TyHil, RayMar, MaxEm.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone,**_

 _ **Okay so this is the main story I'm writing about Kai and Julia. You can treat this as a prequel of the previous part. I hope you'll love it as you did the older one. Just in case you're new, the previous part is named as "Every part of you is mine".**_

 _ **Warning: its M rated so if you don't like lemons, please read my other stories but not this.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **SMG**_

* * *

 _Tokyo, Japan. 2 years prior..._

 _It was a starry night in Tokyo when Julia Fernandez; a famous beyblader came out of her car in a purple evening gown. She was invited in a gala event organized by BBA. It was really important of an event she and her brother couldn't miss so they flew all the way from Spain. Mr. Stanley Dickenson sent special invitations to all the existing teams and their members to stay present at the party. Well, these kind of official meetings were a common thing in the world of beyblading. Especially after BEGA's downfall, all the participants of the last official Beyblade World Championship took the responsibility of rebuilding the BBA in their own hands. That was 2 years ago. All of them were directly connected with the BBA and this party was their annual reunion._

 _Julia was impatient and angry at her brother Raul as he took too much of time to get ready. Julia's been complaining about this since childhood._

' _For heavens' sake Raul, I am a woman and I still don't take so much time to get ready, like, seriously!' Julia snapped._

' _Julia! I need to fix my unmanageable hair and being my twin you know that. Besides, there's no one who's waiting for you inside, duh!'_

' _And neither you have someone waiting inside for whom you took so much time to fix your hair.' Julia replied._

' _You know Sistah, we might like the same guy, and being eldest you'll sacrifice him for me I know!' Raul laughed._

 _Julia sighed and started to leave the entrance, walking towards the main gate of the hall. Raul was homosexual and moreover, single. Julia knew he was in desperate need of a partner._

 _They entered the hall which was already filled with guests. They waved to the familiar faces they could see around. Gala dinners are usually so formal that young people find it to be boring. Julia was no exception. She wasn't introvert like her brother, so after being greeted by other officials she went to find her BBA friends, to talk._

'I can't believe Raul; he's still not open to anyone. How can he possibly find someone if he doesn't interact with people? Anyway, I'll just leave him alone for some moment and go talk to others. I can't stand on his head all the time. He needs to figure some things on his own I guess.' _Julia thought and moved away from her brother. There, she saw Mariah standing and waving at her. She waved back and went to her pink haired Chinese friend._

' _Hey there beautiful Julia! How are you doing babe?' Mariah asked in her signature cheerful voice and hugged Julia._

' _Fine as always, Mariah. How are you and Ray doing?' Julia winked at her friend._

' _Oh we're doing fine' Mariah blushed a little, 'doing everything fine, literally' she said and laughed._

 _Julia laughed too as they'd just shared a naughty joke. Ray had just proposed to Mariah and they moved in together. They were going to get married soon._

' _Anyway, you HAVE to come to China no matter what happens. We're gonna get married in our village temple and you two must be there. I'm not gonna listen to any shit.' Mariah said._

' _Well of course we'll be there Mariah, don't worry! We're going to apply for visa oonce we arrive in Spain.' Julia smiled._

' _Yeah because as you know Lee is my only family and you, Hils, Mathilda and Emily are going to be my bridesmaids.' Mariah cheerfully explained._

' _That's an honour 'Riah!' Julia was new to this piece of information. 'Just let me know the colour code once it's decided. I need to get the nicest dress for your wedding' Julia hugged her friend._

' _What's going on you guys?!' A familiar voice interrupted them._

' _Nothing that you don't know already Hilary!' Mariah replied and smiled at the voice._

' _Yeah we're going to be your maids.' Hilary said, 'How are you doing Juls?' Hilary asked._

' _Good, how have you been would be Granger?' Julia and Mariah both winked at Hilary._

' _Uh come on you guys! We're still not official. I don't even know if he loves me or not.' Hilary looked down and smiled a little._

' _Who are you kidding Hils?' Mariah asked._

' _Yes! I mean we all know he loves you, a lot to be precise' Julia answered._

' _He even confessed to you last year in the same event that we're attending today' Mariah added._

' _Well, he confesses every time when he's drunk or he needs to get some work done by me, humph!' Hilary crossed her arms around her body._

' _He loves you dear!' Mariah said and Julia shook her head in support. Hilary just smiled._

* * *

'I know Tyson loves Hilary a lot. Lucky her! And then there's me.' Julia sighed in her mind, ' I mean i love my life, no doubt on that but, I sometimes feel lonely, especially when my friends are getting engaged one after another...' _She was trying to remember her life back in Spain, where she's a famous beyblader and coach now, she funds the local circus where she and Raul used to work and live ever since they were born. They've earned respect for themselves now. But..._

'Oh for God's sake stop thinking rubbish Julia! You have Raul and he's your responsibility. You can't just think about things like engagement and marriage just because your friends are doing so. You are happy for them and you'll always want good for them. That's it! Stop over thinking and let's go find Raul. _' A voice in her head shouted at her thoughts. Julia gulped her thought about getting a boyfriend and shook her head._

 _Julia excused herself from Mariah and Hilary in order to find her brother. She was going towards the bar because generally Raul likes to spend time over that place._

' _Hey Julia! How are you doing? Long time!' Julia saw a blonde guy coming at her, smiling and waving._

' _Hey Max! How are you?' Julia hugged him. Max didn't change at all, he was having the same baby American face, along with that cute smile. He missed last year's party as he was in a field project working in the Philippines._

' _I'm like a fine wine Julia! Hahaha.' He replied._

' _So am I, where have you been? I'm here for quite some time and didn't see you?' Julia asked._

' _Was talking with him.' Max pointed his finger, slightly up, towards a particular way that Julia's eyes followed to see that person.'_

 _There was he, standing. No, leaning is the right word to describe his posture. Julia saw that man with duo-toned hair and amazing physique. No one can tell he was in a party. He wasn't talking to anyone, nor was he having any drink. He was just there, leaning with his arms crossed around his chest and eyes closed._

' _Kai Hiwatari!' Julia said._

' _Yup! Like always he's the one to show up before everyone else.' Max replied._

' _Like seriously?' Julia was surprised. 'I mean he doesn't even talk to anybody,'_

' _Well that's nothing new Julia; even after all this years he didn't change. Like most of us. And I'm kind of glad about that. I always want everybody to be more or less the same they used to be in our teenage.' Max said._

' _That's right but, don't you think being a CEO of Hiwatari Corp he should be a little bit more social that he actually is?' Julia sipped her drink that Max got her._

' _Well, he handles that designation with ease. Plus, He spends his free time at the gym. He has started eating and living healthy. And you cannot expect more changes from Kai.' Max replied and Julia couldn't agree more._

' _Btw, did you see Raul when you were at the bar? I was going to find him actually.' Julia asked._

' _No, I didn't. Anyway Julia, stop being worried about him, I'm sure he's doing something interesting.' Max smiled._

' _That's what I'm worried about Max!' Julia took another sip, 'You know he wants to find a partner. And all i want is him to be happy. He's introvert and shy. I don't know what to do. I'm his only family and he's my responsibility.'_

' _I know, but being worried isn't going to help. I know he'll get himself a good partner. And you are at a party, enjoy Julia!' Max suggested._

' _Yes but...!' Julia couldn't finish. The girl gang came and they took her with them._

 _Max was having another drink while he felt a hand on his shoulder. The owner of the hand took the seat beside him._

' _Max, for the first time, I need a favour.' A deep, intense voice demanded._

* * *

 _After all the formal greetings and dinner, almost every elderly persons left. It was time for the dance. Almost everyone was on the dance floor. A soft number was playing and because everyone was already in pairs, Julia was dancing with Max. Not because he was the only single guy there. Max was dating Emily from his PPB all starts team. But due to some reasons Emily couldn't be there. Hence Max was enjoying with others. They weren't talking much. Max carefully examined Julia without making her uncomfortable._

 _The light was dim and got even dimmer. One could barely see their partner's face. At that time they changed partners. A stranger hand hold Julia's tiny waist and pulled her closer. Julia was feeling an unknown sensation going on her body. That man grabbed her hand in one of his and they started dancing. Julia could feel his muscular hands holding her so perfectly that she wasn't even moving. That man was having drink that was different than Max's, Julia could smell. He was also a man with class, as he was wearing an expensive perfume._

'Who is this man? I don't know. What does he want? Well, it's just a dance. And I know my friends are around. I can ask for help if something happens.' _Julia thought. By the time she could tell that man was a little too drunk. Julia was, too._

 _Finally the dance was over and after a while, all Julia could see was her friends fully drunk and giggling with each other. Ray and Mariah were sleeping in each other's arms, Daichi and Mingming kissing each other, Tyson and Hilary still dancing and looking at each other. And so others. But she couldn't find Max or Raul._

'I must go find Raul, I haven't seen him the whole evening and now it's midnight.' _Julia thought and started making her way to the door but she couldn't as her head started spinning. She had three drinks and she wasn't someone who gets drunk just after three drinks. She sat down on the floor._

' _Julia! Thank goodness you are here.' Max came towards her. 'Oh God what are you doing sitting on the floor?'_

' _Max?! I don't... know.. My head is spinning. What did you get me to drink anyway?' Julia asked._

' _Umm..Nothing harmful. Listen I think you should be going. I'm heading back home with Kai and we'll drop you.' Max started helping her getting on her feet._

' _But..But I can't just.. Leave..I need to find... Raul.' Julia managed to say._

' _He'll be fine Julia, come with me.' Max insisted._

' _And the others?' Julia questioned._

' _I don't think they are going anywhere.' Max said and looked around where he could see everyone sleeping on the couch, sofa, floor and every possible place._

 _Julia didn't argue. She followed Max._

 _Little did she know that night was going to change her life forever._

* * *

 **Okay that's all for now.**

 **Do review and tell me about your thoughts.**

 **Love you all.**

 **-SMG-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 part 2

 _Julia woke up late, with a severe headache. She could tell it was late as she was an early riser. What she could not tell was the place she was sleeping in._

 _It was a large room, with a king sized bed that she was lying on. It was dark; the only source of light was the half open window on one side of the bed. The curtains were hanging perfectly over them, covering almost all of the windows. The entire room was lavishly furnished, with expensive wall decor items and show pieces._

'Where am I?' _Julia thought,_ 'I was attending the gala last night, I remember I was talking to Max, and then... was dancing. But what happened then?' _Julia tried her best to remember. Suddenly she sensed a familiar smell; she could remember that it was of the same perfume that her dance partner from previous night was wearing. Julia got up and for obvious thoughts, she checked on her clothes. Nope, her purple gown was on her body, wrapping her like it should be._

'Phew! Thank goodness I didn't do anything.' _Julia said to herself. But she couldn't relax as she was still at an unknown place. She looked around but couldn't see anyone. So she decided to get out of the bed and find out more about the place she was dwelling on by herself. After all, she couldn't stay there forever; besides, she had to find Raul too._

 _Julia was having headache which interrupted her normal movement. She somehow managed to get on her feet without tripping over something, took a few moments to stabilize herself. Then she made her way to the huge hard wooden door she could see. She was about to reach the edge but before she could go out, she saw someone entering the room. Julia stopped at one side in front of the door to see the face of the person. Soon an old man entered, he was wearing black suit, with white shirt beneath and black bow tie around the collar. He was half bald, with existing hair colored grey. He also had wrinkled face. He was holding a silver tray in his hands._

' _Good morning Miss, I hope you had a nice...' The man couldn't finish._

' _Where am I? I mean what is this place? And who are you?' Julia asked impatiently._

' _I am Valkov, the head housekeeper here. And you are at my Master's place Miss. Last night you were brought here by him and his friend. I was instructed to take care of anything and everything that you'll need during your stay. That's why I was getting this lemon water and some medicines that you'll need to get rid of hangover.' The old man explained while pulling the curtains. Julia could now see the room was having grape colored wallpapers and expensive dark furniture matching with that._

' _Your master and his friend?' Julia couldn't get it, 'who is your master Mr. Valkov?' she asked._

' _That I can't tell you miss, I have restrictions. I am here to offer you this drink. Please take it and you'll feel better.' Valkov held the tray out._

 _That was enough to make Julia mad. She gets mad whenever Raul doesn't answer anything properly to her. Now this housekeeper was doing the same. Moreover, no one can instruct Julia what to drink and eat._

' _I don't want any drink, I want my answer. Who is your master?' Julia was angry. 'And if you aren't telling me then I'm going to find out myself. I have other important things to deal with.'_

' _Miss... I can't break the protocol of the Hiwa...' Valkov was interrupted by someone else's deep, intense male voice._

' _I am his master.' Julia and Valkov could only hear the voice as the owner was still outside the room._

 _Both of them waited for the person to enter the room. And when the wait was finally over, Julia was stunned to see him._

 _It was a tall man with pale skin, as any other normal Russian. He was having duo toned hair and an amazing physique. And because his eyes weren't closed this time, she could see they were light purple in color._

 _It was Kai Hiwatari._

* * *

' _YOU DID WHAT?' Mariah Wong yelled in surprise, while Raymond Kon face-palmed. Everyone else in the room was speechless._

' _You heard me right 'Riah,' Max confessed._

' _Bro! Can you tell us what exactly you are lacking in your life?' Tyson Granger asked and everyone else agreed._

' _Nothing at all, Em takes good care of everything.' Max smiled, 'I just felt it's needed for both of them to relax and chill.' he stretched his arms._

 _It was Tyson's grandfather's dojo they were sitting in and having tea late in the morning. Everyone was tired from previous night's party. They left the venue in the morning and headed directly towards Grangers' as they used to do every year. Tyson invites them for late breakfast at his place. Everyone except Kai and Julia were present there. Max was explaining what he did to them last night._

' _And you need to be very worried, I feel.' Ray said._

' _Yeah right, if I were you Max, I had gotten myself a flight to some island that no one is aware of, already.' Hilary sighed._

' _that's not going to help at all Hilary, I don't know about Kai but my sister would definitely find you out no matter wherever you hide and then, kill you. And if nothing else, she will kill me for leaving her alone last night.' Raul panicked. 'I shouldn't have.'_

' _Raul you are 22 for heaven's sake! Don't tell me you're afraid of your sister.' Max patted on his back to give him comfort._

' _No one messes with Kai's personal life Max,' Lee said._

' _Well you guys really think it won't work?' Max acted innocent._

' _We don't, and Max we aren't teenagers anymore. You shouldn't have done something like this.' Miguel suggested._

' _Seriously!' Mariah opened her mouth again, recovering from the initial shock._

' _I've seen a spark guys! Believe me!' Max almost pleaded. 'And it was Kai who asked me for a favour, he wanted to dance with Julia.'_

' _and you spiked his drink afterwards to make him feel...you know how you wanted him to feel, then you made them dance, then you offered Julia another two spiked drinks after dinner, that made her lose control, you requested a drunk Kai to take her with you, you promised to drop her in her hotel but you took both of them to Hiwatari Mansion instead.' Ray added._

' _Too much stunt for a night, or maybe for a lifetime because that's gonna end once they find out about all this.' Kenny said._

' _I could consider any of us being the victim of this stunt of yours, but Kai and Julia? Max you've taken a dangerous step.' Mathilda concluded._

' _Absolutely stupid high school behaviour!' Tala sighed._

' _At least I dared,' Max was relaxed._

' _Well I really think we should visit Julia, Girls!' Hilary said. 'The guys can come too but I am not facing Kai anytime soon.'_

 _Everyone nodded, no one wanted to visit Kai either._

* * *

 _Julia had nothing to say after seeing Kai, of all persons he was the last she was expecting to show up. Kai said nothing either, which was normal for him. He looked at her, straight in her eyes. She wasn't looking away too. Kai turned his head towards Valkov, blinked and asked him to leave without saying anything. Valkov was Kai's oldest servant, he got it all. He placed the tray on the door side table, nodded and left._

 _Julia stood there for good two minutes, waiting for Kai to say something. Kai remained quiet like always. But he went to the table, took the glass and came forward to Julia._

' _Here, take this.' Kai offered._

 _At first Julia was surprised; she couldn't believe what was going on._

' _Kai! I am fine; I just want to know how I ended up being here in your house?' Julia asked._

' _Hmm.' Kai was still holding the glass, and that's all he said._

 _Julia was smart enough to understand that she was being forced to drink that shit. The more she was going to refuse, the more difficult it was going to be for her to get the answer. Though she didn't like it at all, she had no choice. It was Kai's house after all. So she took the glass from his hand, gulped the entire thing down in one go, placed it on the bedside table and turned back to Kai._

' _Well?' Julia asked._

' _You were drunk Julia, and I didn't know where you're staying. That's why.' Kai's answer was short._

' _I was...drunk? No way! I was just having one drink with...!' Then she remembered, 'Who asked you to take me with you?' she asked._

' _Max.' Kai said._

 _Julia's blood started boiling inside her body. 'That over-smart ass Max Tate! Who the hell does he think he is? He got some hard to digest drink for me and that's why I ended up here, in Kai Hiwatari's bedroom! He is going to pay for this I swear!' Julia told herself._

' _I don't know why he did this to me, but he owes me some explanation.' Julia said and started leaving the room._

' _Julia!' Kai's extremely intense voice called._

' _Yes?' Julia turend._

' _Your shoes.' Kai pointed at the pair of pip toe sandals dwelling on the floor in front of the bed._

' _Oh! Yeah I forgot,' Julia went back and took them._

' _Would you like to have some breakfast?' Kai asked._

' _No thanks, I have some unfinished business to take care of,' Julia replied._

' _I'll show you the exit, come.' Kai offered. Julia was feeling much better than before so she didn't argue. Though she forgot to ask who removed the shoes from her feet last night, or most importantly, why Kai let her sleep in his own bedroom instead of any other room or the guest room of this huge mansion of his._

 _Kai took her out of the master bedroom and guided her through the never ending corridor. Then they reached the curved stairs through which they came down at the hall. After crossing the hall they reached the main gate. Neither of them said anything on their way, but Julia noticed Kai carefully. He was wearing a branded gym vest with appropriate bottoms, and of course workout shoes. Julia remembered what Max told her before, that Kai had started working out and eating healthy._ 'Maybe he was in the gym.' _Julia thought. '_ He's got an amazing physique! Was he always this hot? Never noticed before though.' _Julia shook this thought out of her mind soon._

' _Um! Thanks Kai. Though I haven't...' Julia couldn't finish._

' _I've done what I would have in case of any other friend of mine Julia. No need to thank me. I know I don't communicate much but I have some friends too, who can visit whenever they want, and you are one of them.' Kai concluded._

 _Julia was speechless. Kai had just delivered the longest speech of his lifetime, she wondered._

' _My car_ (one of his many) _will drop you at Tyson's Dojo. Everyone headed there this morning like they always do. You'll find Raul there.' Kai opened the door of his car and instructed the driver to take Julia to her destination, and stood there until the car crossed the lawn and went out of the main gate._

 _Julia looked out of the window before the car could reach the gate of the garden. Kai's palace was huge, with a perfect garden in front of it. Julia was wondering how someone could live in here alone._

'It's huge! I don't know how he manages to live in here. I know he has maids and keepers but staying in a mansion like this without any family must be difficult. But he's Kai Hiwatari. Out of everything, he likes to stay alone. Maybe it isn't that bad for him.'

 _Julia had a good feeling about Kai overall but she was still mad at Max and Raul. So mad that she forgot to wonder who carried her all the way to Kai's bedroom from the gate, as she was unable to walk, even stand by herself._

* * *

 _Everyone was about to leave the dojo when Julia reached. The most unfortunate person of that moment, Max, was the first to go out and see her standing right in front of him._

' _Oh!..Hey! Julia,...' Max managed to say. 'Good morning.'_

' _Hey Max! I hope you know that I want some explanations?' Julia was mad._

' _Jul! Come inside and we'll talk.' Hilary suggested and everyone nodded._

' _No one is going anywhere; I want my answers now and here.' Julia shouted._

' _You will get what you want Julia, but breakfast first.' Michael said._

' _I can't believe this dirty deed of yours Max! I thought you were my friend!' Julia said._

' _That's exactly why I did this Julia! I can explain only when you'll let me.' Max replied. 'Everyone is judging me since this morning because of this, but no one really knows why I did this. Trust me; my intensions are not that bad either.'_

 _Julia considered this and agreed to go inside with others, including Max._

 _She shot Raul a death glare but said nothing. That was enough for his brother._

* * *

 _Kai was in shower, that was large and spacious. Everything in this mansion is so big that it feels very lonely to be in here sometimes. Why was he thinking about being alone so much? That shouldn't bother Kai HIwatari. That was exactly how he'd been living all his life. With warm water cascading down his perfectly toned and muscular body, he had his eyes closed as he was in deep thought. Thought he never had before last night, thought of someone particular._

 _Thought of a brown-golden haired girl with big emerald eyes, smiling._

 _Suddenly, he started feeling uncomfortable in the thought. He opened his eyes and held the wall opposite him with both of his hands. Though he had his head bent, looking downwards._

 _That didn't help much though. He started reliving the moments from previous night, when the felt sudden urge to dance with the person who was looking absolutely stunning in that purple backless gown, so undeniable urge that he, Kai Hiwatari, actually went to Max to seek help. Also the moment when she was actually in his arms, for the first time, and they were dancing. He had her hand in his own. Was she drunk? Maybe. He couldn't be sure. Anyway she was looking gorgeous. Kai smiled without even realizing._

 _Then he carried her in his arms from the door to the bedroom, his bedroom. She had no sense left by then. Kai didn't know she could drink so much at a party. He placed her in his bed carefully, and looked at her face. Though he had no idea why was he doing all that? Then he removed her shoes from those perfect feet, put the comforter on her, instructed his senior housekeeper Valkov about his morning duties, and went to another room to sleep._

' _I was under the influence of alcohol,' Kai told himself. 'I'll get over it, it's nothing.'_

 _Silence followed._

' _If it wasn't anything real, then why can't you forget about her after getting out of the influence of alcohol?' Kai's mind questioned._

' _It isn't the first time I'm seeing her.' Kai replied._

' _Of course, but it's definitely the first time you're seeing her like this Kai.' His mind answered._

* * *

 **Hi everyone, here's the 2** **nd** **part.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Please review guys, that helps knowing what you like and what you don't.**

 **Poor Max! :D**

 **Till the next part, love you all.**

 **-SMG-**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 1 part 3

' _Max! Are you sure you aren't lying to me?' Julia was surprised._

' _NO Julia! I swear it was Kai who came to me after you left the bar to find Raul. He asked me to help him as he wanted a chance to dance with you.' Max explained._

' _Well, he could've...asked me directly then...' Julia couldn't be sure._

' _Uh well! It's Kai you know. Maybe he thought you won't believe he actually wanted this to happen or maybe you'll judge him for this.' Max said._

 _All of them were sitting in Tyson's living room, where Max was explaining his deed._

 _Julia was out of words, she couldn't believe that Kai, Kai Hiwatari, the so called 'ice prince' was asking for a dance with her. And that too, without asking her directly just because he didn't want to be judged? On the other side, why would Max lie?_

' _Well, I am guilty for something though,' Max interrupted her trail of thought._

' _Huh?' Julia questioned._

' _I...spiked your drink...' Max muttered but loud enough for Julia to hear._

' _And Kai's too!' Mariah added and Ray indicated her to stop._

' _You!... Did WHAT?' Julia shouted. Her blood started boiling in anger._

' _I ...can... explain...!' Max managed to utter._

' _SHUT UP MAX! HOW DARE YOU?!' Julia couldn't control her anger._

' _Oh goodness! We're in trouble' Raul expressed his fear._

' _Well, it's just that Kai asked for a dance, I was really surprised as we all are, right now...and I thought it'd be great if you two... get along a little bit...more...and that was impossible if both of you were conscious. So. You know...hehehe!' Max scratched the back of his head._

' _Julia! Don't mind me asking...Did Kai and you... you know... under the influence of alcohol...' Hilary tried to ask._

' _NO! NO! Thank God we didn't. Kai wouldn't do such a thing' Julia blushed a little._

' _See Juls I'm sorry, all I wanted...' Max started but couldn't finish._

' _Don't say a word Max!' Julia shouted at her friend. 'I can understand that Kai asked for a dance and he was seeking your help, but what you did afterwards cannot be justified!'_

' _I know, I'm sorry Julia.' Max apologized._

* * *

 _Kai Hiwatari was in his office, sitting in his cabin, trying to stay busy with some files in front of him._

 _Trying, but wasn't succeeding. How can someone possibly concentrate on something while having other things going in mind? Kai wasn't under the influence of alcohol but he was definitely under the influence of someone's thoughts; Julia's thoughts. He fought with his mind regarding this all the morning, but somehow he couldn't deny the fact that Julia was taking over his mind._

' _UGH! Can't believe this! I need to get this paperwork sorted by tonight and I haven't even started. In this order I would never be able to finish it. Damn Kai! Why can't you stop thinking about her? You wanted a dance and you got more than that. That's it! Now please stop rethinking everything!' Kai told himself and looked down on the papers._

 _Suddenly he noticed that the paperweight dwelling on the work-table was green in colour. Not like he had never seen it before or something, but today, he thought the green colour was a nice one, a soothing light emerald green._

 _Just like Julia's eyes._

 _Kai smiled for that moment but soon anger took over his emotion. He grabbed the paperweight and threw it in the waste paper basket. Considering that something is seriously wrong with him and feeling the desperate need of some fresh air, he left the cabin making his way out of the Hiwatari Corp._

* * *

 _It was late in the evening when Julia, Hilary and Mariah were sitting on a park bench, discussing about some random girl topic after a shopping date. They went to the biggest mall of Tokyo and after that they went to the park to relax._

' _Hey Julia! You didn't tell us how did you reach Kai's bedroom? I mean it's pretty much at a distance from the main gate you know.' Mariah asked._

' _Honestly Mariah, I don't remember anything. Maybe he and Max held me or they must've called the maids for help or something.' Julia answered. 'The last thing that I remember from last night is when I was dancing with a stranger, who turned out to be Kai.'_

' _I can't believe it guys, but I can't see a valid reason for which Max would lie either.' Hilary said._

' _I mean if Kai wanted to dance with Juls he could've asked her directly. Why is he so much full of pride and everything? Besides, asking Max for help didn't hurt his pride but he couldn't ask Julia because he didn't want to be judged. JEEZ!' Mariah concluded._

' _Forget everything! Just imagine Kai, the Kai Hiwatari, actually wanted to dance, that too with Julia. And he couldn't deny his urge so he asked Max.' Hilary said._

' _That's maybe because, all of us are engaged?' Mariah questioned._

' _Guys! Why are we discussing this? I'm already embarrassed enough.' Julia sighed._

' _You shouldn't be Juls! It isn't your fault,' Hilary consoled her friend._

' _Abso! It's all Max and a bit Kai too.' Mariah added, 'you shouldn't be embarrassed for anything. And besides, nothing bad happened.'_

' _And thankfully they carried you to Kai's home and nowhere else.' Hilary said._

' _BOYS!' three of them sighed in unison._

' _you know what guys! Max said his intentions weren't bad.' Hilary informed._

' _Yeah right! He thought Kai is interested in me and he could do some matchmaking. I really thought he was my friend guys! He could've asked me before doing something like spiking my drink and made me end up in the Hiwatari mansion. I know Kai's a friend too, but everyone will agree that he isn't a friend we're very much comfortable with. Though he made sure I was fine this morning after I woke up. Still, I won't consider Max's intentions.' Julia replied._

' _Max thought maybe you guys will find the love of your lives in each other.' Mariah said._

' _His thoughts can rot in hell.' Julia said._

' _I know you never talk about your love life Juls! I understand it's either something personal or something that you don't feel comfortable talking or thinking about. That's absolutely fine and we respect your feelings.' Hilary put one hand on Julia's shoulder._

' _Yes, and we just want you to know that whatever happens we're always with you. We're your friends and we'll have your back in every situation.' Mariah ended._

' _Thanks guys! I already know you won't judge me for anything.' Julia said and they shared a group hug._

' _Talk about love! Yeah right! I can't even think about being in love or feeling pampered like you guys. You don't have the responsibility of a brother who can't do anything properly without you like me. You guys haven't grown up working in a circus like me. You weren't surrounded with advantage-taking people all your childhood. Your school education was proper and regular, not free and improper like mine and Raul's. I had to study and think about the next meal at the same time. I had to work my skin out for lunch and dinner. For me it was always 'No show, No food'. I had to work in the hottest summer days as well as in coldest winter months, in sickness and in health. Reason why I never had a childhood sweetheart like you guys.' Julia told herself._

' _Julia! Thank goodness you're here.' Raul came to the bench where the girls were sitting._

' _Why? Were you looking for me Raul Fernandez?' Julia mocked her brother. 'I thought you're fine on your own.'_

' _See Jul I'm sorry, really sorry for last night. I was at the bar when I met... can I sit here please? I'm really exhausted.' Raul asked and Mariah nodded, making some space in between her and Julia.' Thanks Riah, anyway, I was at the bar where I met Kane, he said he'll introduce me to some other guys, especially to Salima's brother, who was bisexual. (Mariah made a face when Salima's name was mentioned, for obvious reasons) So I went to meet him, he was really cute. By the time I was back at the bar, you'd already left. Max texted me and said you're with Kai and told me not to worry about you, so I stayed back at the hall with everyone else. I thought I'd meet you in the morning.' Raul did his part of explanation._

' _Okay! So you went to meet some guy without even informing me when I was looking for you madly, next , Max told you not to worry about me and you agreed, how could you be so calm and cool Raul? I'm your bloody sister. Don't you have any concern about me?' Julia shouted._

' _But I saw you were with Max, you weren't alone Julia! And I trust Max. And Kai too.' Raul wasn't having any advantage from any of the girls sitting in front of him, 'I'm sorry please forgive me. I won't do any such thing ever again. I love you Julia.'_

' _Guys! Let's go grab some ice cream!' Mariah called. She saw an ice cream vendor passing by and couldn't resist._

* * *

 _After a few moments, four of them were standing in the middle of the park, holding their ice creams and shopping bags. Hilary had a blueberry, while certainly Mariah had strawberry with choco chips. Julia's was vanilla with choco chips and Raul had the same. Twins sometimes have the same choice. Raul was holding Julia's bag as he was really guilty for leaving her alone last night, so he was struggling with his ice cream. Julia asked if he was okay and can manage both, Raul smiled a fake one and said he was fine. But soon enough, his ice cream cone fell on the ground, Julia face-palmed._

' _Oh no! My ice cream!' Raul wasn't happy at all._

' _I told you, the bags are quite heavy. Raul you never listen to me!' Julia scolded her brother. 'Here, have mine.' She offered her cone to Raul._

' _No no it's okay Julia, and the vendor is gone now so you won't be able to buy another.' Raul said._

' _Take it, I know how much you love this, I'll have it some other time.' Julia smiled and Raul took the cone._

' _Well you can share with us, if you like these flavors.' Hilary suggested._

' _That I can,' Julia said happily._

* * *

 _Kai went to the nearby park to inhale some fresh air. But he wasn't expecting what he saw there._

 _He wasn't expecting Julia there, having a good time with her friends and offering her favorite ice cream to her brother without a second thought. So selfless and caring, so thoughtful. That's the love between a sister and her brother, that's unconditional love. Something that Kai had never experienced. For most part of his life, he was alone. He'd made some friends after a point of time but he couldn't get the love or comfort he had been seeking for all his life. That's something Kai almost forgot after not getting it. But right in that moment, he thought this was exactly something he was lacking in his life, a life full of every luxury very few can imagine of and afford. Probably his future life partner is going to marry him only because of his money; like that he'd never be able to find such unconditional love. Kai sighed._

 _That moment Kai realized Money can't buy such little moments of love, you have to earn it._

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Long time.**

 **Sorry for this late update, I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Kai's suddenly feeling so lonely, is he in love?**

 **Stay tuned to know what happened next.**

 **LOVE YOU ALL.**

 **-SMG-**


	4. Chapter 4

_Outskirts of Madrid City, Spain_

 _Julia and Raul were back in their hometown. Or, should the narrator say, only Raul was back. Julia was in there too, physically, but mentally she was living elsewhere._

 _She couldn't stop thinking about Kai after that incident._

 _They were in Tokyo for the next 2 days. They met their friends and visited the BBA office for some paperwork. But she didn't meet Kai after that morning. He was busy in his office and never visited his friends frequently for lunches and dinners so there was practically no way she could meet him. Also, she was already embarrassed enough to initiate a meeting with Kai. So she couldn't say goodbye to him before their flight. They were going to depart in midnight and Tyson, Hilary, Mariah, Ray and Max came to see them off. Others, however, had already left Tokyo before the twins._

' _Maybe Kai didn't know about our departure, and obviously he wasn't going to ask anybody after what happened that night, he might be a bit embarrassed too.' Julia told herself. 'But in the WhatsApp group chat I mentioned that we're leaving, he must've seen it, but being Kai he didn't reply.' Kai was there in the group chat named G-REVOLUTION from the very beginning along with others but he never texted or replied to anything ever. His only activity there was to make everything 'seen'._

' _Ugh maybe I'm thinking too much! Asking for a dance is as normal as not getting an El classico ticket at the last moment. I should not think about it, my life is not going to get any better by that.' Julia tried to forget about that dance. 'but he's a man of class, the way he was dancing, the way I was there in his arms and he was looking at me without making me uncomfortable, the way he took care of everything in the next morning and made sure I was okay, I really appreciate.' Julia smiled. ' But then, he would've done the same in case of any other friend, so there's actually nothing special, also, I know my time has changed now and I've earned respect in the society, but I'm practically a showgirl. Why would Kai Hiwatari, the Prince of the Hiwatari Corp., would like me out of everyone? I shouldn't think about such impossible things.'_

 _Julia sighed._

* * *

 _Tokyo, Japan_

 _Tyson was in his cabin, at BBA office. He was the new vice- chairman of BBA Japan, which is something he was meant to be as the former world champion. Everyone thought being a lazy bone Tyson wouldn't be able to do justice to the post, but fortunately for the world of beyblading, he was handling everything like a pro._

 _Only one light was on in the cabin as he was about to leave for home after a busy day at the office, when someone knocked at his door._

' _Get your ass in!' Tyson replied._

' _Tyson! How many times do I have to tell you not to answer the door like this? It could've been Mr. Dickenson or any other senior member.' Hilary entered like a storm, angry with his reply._

' _Hil, I know none of the officials or seniors are present in the office at this moment, in case you haven't noticed, it's 8:45 pm, which is late enough for them.' Tyson replied without looking at her._

' _You won't wash your dirty mouth would you, Granger?' Hilary sat on a chair, facing Tyson who was sitting on his chair, busy with his phone._

' _And you won't stop being the irritating class captain would you, Hilary?' Tyson looked up putting his phone on the table, to see Hilary was wearing a wine formal dress. She was holding her black handbag and an olive green jacket. Tyson smiled as he was seeing Hilary for the first time in the whole day. Hilary joined the BBA after getting her degree in technology. Plus, she co-managed the world champion team of Tyson and Daichi in the past, which made her way easier._

' _Whatever Tyson! I came here to say that I'm leaving. Would you drop me home?' Hilary got up._

' _No,' Tyson replied, looking and smiling at her._

' _JEEZ! I don't even want to ask why,' Hilary started leaving the cabin, 'Bye Tyson, I'll see you tomorrow.'_

 _She had barely crossed the table and reached the huge sofa that was dwelling on one side of the door, when a strong hand grabbed her elbow towards the owner of it. At the very next moment, she was in Tyson's arms. The light was low, still Hilary was looking mesmerizing; Tyson couldn't take his eyes off._

' _What Tyson?' Hilary felt butterflies in her stomach. She looked at his eyes and asked softly._

' _Where do you think you're going, Hilary Tachibana?' Tyson replied, putting on hand in her tiny waist._

' _Home, I told you that. And you said you aren't going to drop me, so I'm taking an office car.' Hilary replied without trying to make herself free from him._

' _Do you realise I didn't see you the whole day?' Tyson whispered in her ears._

' _I know, it was a busy day for...Tyson! What are you...doing?' Hilary's heart started beating fast as Tyson started kissing her on the back of her earlobe. She closed her eyes._

 _Things heated up faster than she could imagine, she tried to get out of the room but she couldn't escape Tyson Granger's strong grip. Tyson went down from the earlobe to her neck, kissing thoroughly. He liked her perfume way too much. Soon Hilary lost this uneven fight as she placed her bag and jacket on the centre table in front of the sofa and freed her hands, held Tyson's back and concentrated on what Tyson was doing to her. Tyson took his lips away from her collarbone and looked at her beautiful face, she was wearing her strawberry coloured lipstick. Tyson couldn't resist and forcefully placed his lips on hers. Once again she closed her eyes and started kissing him back. He pulled her closer. As if he was waiting for this kiss all day long. As if he couldn't get enough of his ladylove's lips. Hilary didn't mind either. She could feel the stubborn child in the man in front of her who was not going to calm down until he gets his favourite toy, especially when he was waiting for this. She opened her mouth in the middle of the kiss to give him access to the inside of her mouth. Tyson inserted his tongue and started exploring her mouth. Soon Hilary was on the sofa, with her eyes closed and Tyson over her, kissing her continuously. After some time they parted, breathing heavily and looking at each other._

' _I said I won't drop you home, because I'll take you out for dinner Hil.' Tyson said._

' _You could've just said that,' Hilary was still breathing heavily._

' _Well I just said it, and no matter how busy a day is, try to meet me for 5 minutes at least.' Tyson kissed her hand._

' _Otherwise?' Hilary smiled._

' _Otherwise, you just saw what would happen.' Tyson replied._

' _Shut up and let's get out of here Tyson!' Hilary got up from the sofa and took her bag and jacket then adjusted her hair._

' _You still think I don't love you, hmm? Wicked witch of 8_ _th_ _grade?' Tyson asked and kissed her temple._

' _You do?' Hilary asked in surprise._

' _Let's have dinner.' Tyson replied making his way out of the door, with his goofy smile._

' _TYSON!' Hilary shouted and went out._

* * *

 _It was an awful day for Kai, as for the first time in his work life; he couldn't get any proper work done._

 _He had cancelled all his meetings for the day, he couldn't get his paper work done from the past 3 days, all his foreign delegates cancelled their flight for some ash cover in their country's sky, as a whole it was an unproductive day._

 _He was sitting in the lawn of Hiwatari Mansion. Kai liked the trimmed grass. He had a trained gardener to maintain his lawn and garden, he always liked his garden very much, in fact it was the best place in the whole house according to him. But he could never say anything to his gardener directly._

 _Just like he couldn't reply to Julia's text in the group chat._

 _Kai never replies to any of the texts in the chat. But when Julia said she and Raul were leaving he wanted to reply, he wanted to see her before her departure, he wanted to say he'll miss her and he'll wait to see her in China after 4 months, at Ray and Mariah's wedding. But he couldn't._

 _All he could do was to get himself at the airport two hours before midnight, wait inside the car in the parking area until his friends reached along with Julia and Raul, see them biding goodbye and sharing hugs, and specially, see Julia from a certain distance._

' _What is wrong with you Kai? Why are you missing her so much? She comes, she attends the party, she leaves after a few days, this whole damn thing happens every single year, then why the hell are you missing her now?' Kai asked his mind but couldn't get any answer. 'At this rate, Hiwatari Corp. Will soon get bankrupted and I just can't let that happen, it's about the company's and specially, about my reputation.' Kai reminded himself._

 _Kai got up from the ground and made his way inside his mansion. He had to get himself back from wherever his mind was wandering._

' _Valkov! Tell Maria to serve me dinner, I have to sleep early.' Kai instructed Valkov and went to his room to change._

 _He was trying to win this battle at any cost._

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I couldn't resist so here's the next chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews** _ **Julia Fernandez Hiwatari.**_ **They mean a lot to me.**

 **Short chapter, I hope you liked it.**

 **R &R guys. Love you!**

 **Stay tuned for Ray and Mariah's wedding in the next chapter. Till then.**

 **-SMG-**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _White Tigers' Hill Village, Hunan province, China_

 _It was a sunny day in the village, and the entire G-Revolution group was present in there, to attend Ray and Mariah's most awaited wedding. That was supposed to take place at the village temple. The white tigers were a small community who lived in their village, Ray and Mariah invited the entire village to celebrate their big day. Though both of them had left the village years ago, they were very much rooted to their homeland and culture. That's why they decided to get married at the village and nowhere else, because it's the place where both of them first met and grew up with each other, spinning beyblades since then._

 _Mariah was getting ready in her cottage that was decorated beautifully with pink flowers, as it's her favourite colour. All of her bridesmaids were there, Hilary, Emily, Julia, Mathilda, Mariam, helping her with make-up and hair. She was nervous, and a bit pissed-off, too._

' _For god's sake 'Riah, can you please smile?' Hilary was impatient, 'It's your THE wedding day, you can't look like a disappointed white balloon,'_

' _Yeah, and look all of us are dressed in hot pink dresses, because you like it.' Julia smiled._

' _You guys are looking great, all of you.' Mariah opened her mouth, 'But I'm not worried about that. It's my wedding, I mean Ray and I are getting married. I just can't believe.'_

' _We understand your tension and excitement Mariah.' Emily said, putting one hand on Mariah's shoulder, she was wearing a white laced wedding gown that was gifted by Ray's uncle from France._

' _Yes, just think about it, how far you and Ray have come, starting from that baby age. And now you're getting married to the love of your life. I'm so happy for you Mariah.' Mariam said, after that she looked at Emily, and took her eyes down in the next moment._

' _I know guys, I'm too much happy. But ...' Mariah stopped._

' _What?' Hilary asked._

' _Ray has invited the Psychics too.' Mariah sighed._

' _Oh boy!' Emily gasped._

 _Nobody said anything after that, for some time. Inviting the Psychics means inviting Salima; Ray's old flame. No wonder Mariah was pissed off by that information. She can't stand Salima at all, even after she and Ray had talked about this matter a thousand times before and Ray's given her assurance that she's the only girl Ray has his heart for and no one else in this world._

' _Okay! Okay! No need to spoil your mood in your special day 'Riah, let's just pretend she's just another guest that's all.' Hilary broke the silence._

' _Yeah! And let's guess who'll be receiving the bouquet first, she's gonna get hitched next.' Mathilda cheerfully stated._

 _Hilary and Emily blushed at this, while Julia said nothing and just smiled. Mariam looked at Emily._

' _How I wish I could be excited at this. If only I had confessed first.' Mariam told herself. She never got the courage to tell Max about her feelings, Emily confessed before she could, and cherry on top, Max caught her kissing Ozuma at Tyson's birthday party last year. Well she was sad about Emily dating Max and she got drunk, and Ozuma likes her so he didn't say no._

 _They were laughing and giggling when someone knocked at the door of Mariah's cottage. Julia got up and opened the door to see Tyson standing in front of her._

' _Juls! Is Mariah ready yet? Ray's being impatient and the priest is here too.' Tyson asked, making his way in._

' _Well tell him to be patient then, you're his friend.' Hilary replied._

' _Yeah! Mariah needs time.' Emily added._

' _Uh Girls! They always...' Tyson started and then looked at Mariah '...oh my goodness 'Riah! You're looking so beautiful!' Tyson's eyes widened. 'Ray's chest's gonna hurt a lot today!' He added._

' _Then you stand beside him to give comfort.' Hilary replied and everyone else giggled._

' _She's ready; we were just about to leave.' Julia told Tyson. 'Let's go guys,'_

' _Yeah! Let's not make our groom wait for any longer.' Mariam added._

' _Are you ready Mariah?' Mathilda asked and everyone else looked at Mariah's face._

' _Yeah!' Mariah took a deep breath,' I guess I am! Let's go guys, I'm gonna get married.'_

' _Oh yes you are!' Julia said, holding her hand._

 _Everyone walked out of the cottage one by one and Tyson and Hilary were the last ones. Hilary was about to place a foot outside the door when Tyson grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Hilary widened her eyes first but after seeing the look on his face she giggled._

' _Tyson! Nothing's happening now, I'm telling you!' She tried to free herself._

' _Then who told you to look so stunning today? If nothing's happening huh?' Tyson asked her softly._

' _It's the bridesmaids' colour code, Mariah's favourite. And all of us made the same hairstyle.' She looked at him and said._

' _But others aren't looking as gorgeous as you Hilary.' Tyson kissed her neck. 'Is it the perfume you made me buy last year at the airport during our Hong-Kong tour?'_

' _You remember? Not bad Granger!' Hilary closed her eyes and allowed him to continue._

' _Of course I do, I had to spend a fortune.' Tyson started laughing, Hilary got offended._

' _Let me go!' Hilary pushed him but he was stronger and he definitely didn't want to let her go._

' _Hey Hey! I was joking alright!' Tyson pulled her closer. 'You have a classy choice; even what I'm wearing today is chosen by you, wicked witch!'_

' _I know, huh!' Hilary acted to be angry, Tyson made his signature puppy face._

' _Nothing's gonna happen now?' he pleaded._

' _Nothing!' Hilary smirked._

' _Please?' Tyson looked at her lips._

' _No Tyson,' Hilary muttered and closed her eyes, she wanted him too._

' _Something' was about to happen and Tyson had his mouth only centimetres apart from Hilary's when someone entered suddenly._

' _Hilary we have to...' Emily started but after seeing Tyson and Hilary standing in each other's arms she covered her eyes with her hands. 'Oh my God! Guys its Ray and Mariah's wedding, can't you just wait for some hours?'_

' _Uhm! Well, I was...open your eyes Emily!' Hilary was embarrassed._

' _I'll just go and find Ray and the ring...and the guys,' Tyson scratched the back of his head,' and Kai, he's the best man of Ray, hehehe!' he wasn't sure what he was saying while Emily was smiling,' see you girls!' Tyson excused himself._

' _Let's go we're getting late!' Hilary walked to the door._

' _Seriously? I thought you forgot that!' Emily laughed._

' _No, he did! Just don't tell anyone why I'm late okay?' Hilary requested._

' _I won't, but everyone figured it out already Hilary.' Emily took her hand and walked along._

* * *

 _Kai was standing in front of the isle, holding Ray's wedding ring in one hand, and another hand inside the pocket of his Gray formal trouser. Now He wasn't looking any different than any other day. He wears formal every time. Ray's made him his best man, as of all the bladebreakers, he was Kai's closest and he seems to be the only person to get him. So when Ray approached him to be the best man at his wedding, he couldn't say no._

 _So there he was, standing. The isle was set up inside the temple yard. Ray was already waiting for his bride. He was tapping his foot on the isle floor, Kai noticed._

' _Relax!' Kai tried to comfort his friend._

' _Uh, what?!' Ray was surprised._

' _I said you should relax,' Kai said, pointing towards Ray's feet._

' _Oh!' Ray stopped what he was doing. 'Man I'm tensed! I don't know what's gonna happen,' Ray replied._

' _Everything is going to be fine Ray, you've waited for this moment for long, why hesitate now?' Kai replied._

' _You're right, but still it's my wedding, can't believe it's actually happening.' Ray looked at his friend, who was, for a change, smiling._

' _Hmm, it is, now be ready. Mariah will be coming in any minute now.' Kai patted on Ray's shoulder._

' _Kai! Thanks buddy.' Ray smiled back._

' _Hm.' Kai replied being Kai._

 _As soon as their conversation ended, the bride entered. Mariah was wearing a full white laced fish tail gown, off shoulder, with matching laced veil on her head that was covering her beautiful face. She was holding a bouquet of pink flowers. Ray stopped blinking. Someone, probably Daichi, from the audience shouted 'Hang in there Ray! You're jaw's gonna fall!' and the rest of the gang laughed at this._

 _Although Kai Hiwatari's gaze was fixed on someone particular. Someone he hadn't seen in the past four months. Someone he was kind of eager to see at this wedding. Someone he...missed._

 _He tried; he tried his best to forget her. He tried to come out of her thoughts, her smile, her emerald eyes, her golden-brown hair, her amazingly beautiful face, but he couldn't. Though he managed to get everything sorted at work, but whenever he was alone, mostly after work, it's her thought that took over. Kai couldn't tell anybody, and of course nobody dared to ask Kai anything about his feelings or thoughts, nobody asked him why the hell he actually wanted to dance with the Fernandez sister that night._

 _Kai forgot to blink when he saw Julia after such a long time, she was wearing off-shoulder dark pink formal gown, like every other bridesmaid. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, with some bangs falling. She was smiling and looking at Mariah as they walked through the passage. She was looking mesmerizing._

 _Soon Mariah reached the isle. Kai was still looking at Julia, when he heard a girl's voice saying 'Ow! Stop it!' following everyone sitting or standing around going 'AWW! SO CUTE!' in unison._

 _He got his senses back and turned to the couple, to see Ray was crying silently after seeing Mariah standing in front of him in a bridal dress._

 _The priest then started the rituals. Kai handed Ray the ring once the vows were taken. They exchanged the Ring._

' _I'll always love you Mariah, my life is complete now, because you're my wife.' Ray stated emotionally._

' _And I'll always return the love my dear husband!' Mariah replied._

 _Then with the confirmation of the priest, they went forward in each other's direction to share a kiss._

 _Everyone stood up and clapped, someone among the bladders shouted 'Easy Ray! Don't start off now!' and everyone laughed. Kai looked at Julia again. He thought everyone would be busy seeing the newly married couple but he was wrong._

 _He saw Julia Fernandez was already gazing at him with her beautiful green eyes, and she didn't look away when she found Kai was looking at her._

 _It was more like two silent people talking through their eyes, when nobody around was listening._

* * *

 **Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please R &R, I'll be waiting for your reviews.**

 **Love you all.**

 **-SMG-**


	6. Chapter 6

_White tiger hills village, Hunan Province, China_

 _It was evening and after the wedding took place peacefully, it was time for dancing. Almost everyone was dancing with their significant others in the backyard of the temple, while Julia was standing and watching them from a tower window. Technically it was the boundary wall of the temple, made with stones and looked like medieval European castle tower. There were staircases that lead to the tower window. Julia excused herself when she found out that all her friends got busy dancing with their partners, while she was, well, alone._

 _She was looking at them from the window, all of them. Tyson was holding Hilary in his arms, Max was with Emily and of course the newly wedded couple Ray and Mariah. On the other side were Mathilda and Miguel, Daichi and Ming Ming, Tala was dancing with his fiancée Claudia. All the others from PPB all starz, White tiger X, Barthez battalion, Blitzkrieg boys, and even the BEGA bladders, were busy. Julia sighed when she saw even Raul was dancing with a guy, with whom he was introduced earlier by Kane from the psychics. The only person she could tell was a bit sad was Mariah's brother Lee, for obvious reasons._

' _Too bad I don't have anybody to dance with, not like this is the first time I'm attending some wedding. But it's Raul who dances with me every time. Now that he's got someone, I hold no value. Is this all that's gonna happen in life later on? When Raul's gonna find someone for real, he's gonna forget about my existence. What will I do then? Where am I gonna go then? I thought we'd be together for a lifetime. I spend the whole of my day thinking and worrying about him, and there he is, who don't even bother about the fact that his sister is there too.' Julia was almost crying in her thoughts._

 _Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, coming nearer._

 _She looked back to see who it was._

* * *

 _Mariam was already three drinks down when she found Lee sitting in a corner of the yard while everyone else was dancing. Amused, she went to talk to him as she wasn't doing anything too._

' _Hey there Lee!' Mariam waved but Lee just looked at her, said nothing._

' _Wow! That's rude...' Mariam thought but when she looked carefully into Lee's eyes, she found them filled with tears._

' _Lee! Are you alright?' She sat beside him, he nodded but didn't reply._

' _I know!' Mariam tried to comfort him, 'Mariah was your only family and you've been living in the same house for most of your lives. Now that she's married...' Mariam looked at Lee._

' _Now that she's married I'd have to find out a way to manage without her,' Lee opened his mouth. 'I guess..' He sighed._

' _Hey, relax Lee; I know you'd find a way. And you have Gary and Kevin, and all of us.' Mariam placed her hand on his shoulder. 'And Ray and Mariah will always be your family, just like before.'_

' _Yeah I know, but my baby sister is now married and I can't believe it. Honestly speaking, right now I'm so jealous of Ray. My grandfather chose him to control Drigger, my sister chose him to spend the rest of her life with, why it's always him who gets the best?' Lee let his thoughts out._

' _And you've got him as your best friend and now, brother-in-law. Count that in too.' Mariam smiled._

' _That's the most important thing, he's my brother!' Lee smiled back, noting that he was much more relaxed than before._

' _Not everyone is lucky here Lee,' Mariam was feeling drowsy._

' _Are you drunk Mariam?' Lee asked being concerned._

' _Yup!' Mariam nodded, 'Drunk in someone's love...' she looked straight at Max who was dancing and smiling at his love Emily._

' _You should've confessed first, I'm sure Max would've considered you over Emily.' Lee tried to convince her._

' _I know, but no...No way Max would've considered me over her. She's so smart and intelligent and moreover American. I stand nowhere in front of her. I'm a tribal girl who's from a village nobody's heard of. And I...' Mariam couldn't finish._

' _Mariam you're not as bad as you're describing. You're good at heart and that's enough.' Lee replied._

' _Not enough to be in Max Tate's arms.' Mairam sighed._

' _But I'm sure you'd be enough for someone to love you, we all deserve to be loved.' Lee said, 'Let's go, I'll show you your room for tonight, you need a nap.' Mariam didn't argue and followed him._

* * *

 _Kai wasn't exactly enjoying the dance, because he had nobody to dance with. His eyes were searching Julia everywhere but couldn't find her. Not like he was willing to ask her to dance with him, but mostly for some reason, he wanted to make sure she wasn't dancing with anybody else._

 _Yes, he settled at the fact that he wouldn't tolerate someone else to see her, or ask her out._

' _That's absolutely rubbish Kai Hiwatari! You don't even know if she's already with someone or not.' Kai told his inner voice._

' _No, she isn't.' His inner voice replied._

' _And how are you being so sure about it?' Kai asked._

' _She's always alone whenever she comes to Japan,' inner voice replied._

' _Hm, maybe she has someone in Spain?' Kai questioned._

' _Do you think she's seeing someone? Maybe he's better than you?' inner voice questioned back._

' _NO! No way!' Kai yelled in his mind._

' _Then you have only one way to find out, ask her.' Inner voice suggested._

' _No I can't, I can't just go and ask her about her personal life. We aren't that good of friends. And I have an image to maintain.' Kai closed his eyes while leaning against the stone wall of the same tower._

' _Whom are you kidding Kai? You can't ask her because that'd be a very 'Un-Kai' thing? Forget about the density of your friendship and face the fact that you like Julia Fernandez.' The reply came._

' _No I don't.' Kai fought back, at least, tried._

' _We've had this discussion several times in the past four months Kai.' IV replied._

 _Kai said nothing and shook his head. He wanted to talk to someone badly, and that surely wasn't his inner voice. He wanted to connect to Dranzer, his best friend. And for that he needed a quiet place._

' _Maybe I should go to the top of the tower,' Kai thought while unbuttoning the first two of his black shirt, and left the yard._

* * *

 _Julia looked back to see from where the sound of footsteps were coming, to find Kai walking towards her, with his hands in his trouser pockets._

 _Julia could feel her heartbeat racing suddenly, when Kai came closer. Neither Kai was expecting her to be inside the tower. He was climbing the stone staircase when saw a piece of dark pink fabric flying in the air, he just wanted to discover who it was at the tower when everyone was out in the yard, enjoying. He soon found out it was her. Julia was looking at him, their eyes locked. No one could utter a word for some moments._

 _Julia was looking at the extremely handsome Kai, wearing grey tuxedo, with his bow tie undone and first two buttons opened. On the opposite, Kai was looking back at her, she was wearing the same dress and had her hair tied up, with some bangs falling from both sides of her face. She was looking mesmerizing but Kai could see tears in her sad eyes, those perfectly beautiful emerald eyes. Julia was sad due to her previous thoughts about Raul ignoring her._

' _Uh.. Hey, Kai!' Julia said._

 _Kai didn't reply for a few seconds, he was observing her carefully. Then, he asked,_

' _Why are you crying?'_

' _Uh, oh no, no I'm not..' Julia took eyes away from him, making a failed attempt to hide her tears from him._

 _Kai didn't bother much to wait for her to look up, he took his handkerchief out and offered it to her._

' _Here,' Kai couldn't say anything more that it._

' _Huh?' Julia muttered and looked up, to see Kai offering her a white handkerchief. Julia looked straight into Kai's eyes in disbelief._

' _Take it, don't think too much.' Kai said and smiled a little._

 _Julia took the handkerchief and helped herself with it, while Kai was gazing at her beautiful face. Julia was feeling uncomfortable and looked back at him._

' _Do you want to tell me something?' Julia asked._

' _Uh... well...no' Kai has nothing to reply._

' _Okay...Well...' Julia said._

 _Silence followed. Julia took her eyes away from Kai again and looked outside the window like she was doing before Kai's arrival. 'Why's he here?' She thought. 'Well no wonder, it's Kai. He likes to stay separate even at a party, but then, why did he want to dance with me at the BBA gala?'_

' _Why aren't you out there, dancing?' Kai broke the silence and asked._

' _I... couldn't find anyone to dance with me, everyone's already got someone.' Julia replied without looking in his direction._

' _Hm,' Kai took a pause, and then asked again, 'do you like dancing?'_

 _Kai had no idea why did he ask that._

' _Of course! I'm Spanish Kai, and moreover, a girl if you do generalise.' Julia smiled, looking at him._

' _Hmm,' Kai was seeing her smile for the first time in the evening. Kai remembered every single moment of them dancing together. That time she didn't know it was him._

' _Didn't you get anyone, too?' Julia asked softly._

' _I didn't want to dance, with anyone.' Kai closed his eyes and replied._

' _Okay.' Julia said._

 _Another five minutes of silence followed. Kai still had his eyes closed in that duration._

' _May I have the pleasure to dance with you, Julia Fernandez?' He opened his eyes and finally, asked._

 _Julia was speechless. She looked at him in surprise. She couldn't believe Kai, Kai Hiwatari was asking her for a dance. He'd finally gathered the courage to ask her, forgetting about his male ego which was the most probable reason behind him going to seek help from Max last time._

 _Kai was still holding his hand out, waiting for her response._

' _Yes.' Julia blushed and gave him consent. He took her hand in his and held her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. They were both looking into each other's eyes. Julia smiled._

 _They started dancing, to the music that was coming from the Yard. They danced for a while, without taking eyes off each other, out of the reach of the others, where nobody could see them._

' _Can I ask you something, Kai?' Julia questioned in a low voice. She wasn't sure if she should ask that or not._

' _Hmm.' Kai replied with his eyes locked with hers._

' _Why didn't you ask me for a dance at the Gala? Then Max's couldn't have played those dirty tricks of his on us, like spiking our drinks and making me end up at your place, bothering you the whole night and leaving me confused in the morning.' Julia let it all out at once._

 _Kai didn't take his eyes off but soaked each of her words deeply. He didn't reply, he couldn't reply. That dance and that night, which she was calling 'Bothering', was probably the best night of his life till then. He never regretted it, or wanted to settle anything out with Max. Because that night was something he could never forget, something he couldn't be thankful enough for._

 _Julia thought Kai wasn't going to reply after waiting for a while. She took her eyes away from him and looked down. She sighed._

 _However, she had to look back at him again soon, when she heard him asking,_

' _I know maybe it's too early to ask, but... can I kiss you?'_

* * *

 **Hey everybody, hope you liked it.**

 **Please R &R. I'll be waiting.**

 **OMG OMG Kai's talking to a girl normally OMG! Hahaha anyway, I hope everything goes well between them.**

 **Love you all.**

 **Till the next one.**

 **-SMG-**


	7. Chapter 7

_Two months later_

 _Tokyo, Japan_

 _It was Saturday and Tyson was sitting in Hilary's living roo_ _m, chewing ham sandwich_ _. She had a beautiful butterfly chair which was Tyson's absolute favorite. That's why whenever Tyson used to visit Hilary he never wanted to miss an opportunity to sit comfortably on that chair._

 _Hilary's mother had made them nice tea and snacks and then she spoke to him for a while. Hilary didn't join them but she was staring at her love from a distance._

 _Tyson was wearing a black formal shirt with a pair of blue jeans. He wasn't a big fan of formals though, but because all of his polo t-shirts were unwashed; he had to choose this one for Saturday. Hilary chuckled silently. She could imagine how overstuffed Tyson's laundry basket was right at that moment._

 _However, it wasn't like she was interested in Tyson's laundry bag more than the hot thing sitting right in front of her eyes, which was, Tyson himself._

 _Tyson had the first two of his shirt's buttons opened which was giving the viewer a nice and brief idea of the toned chest lying beneath. Tyson had an amazingly toned physique, thanks to grandpa's tough training because he's probably the only person in the entire world who can move Tyson's lazy ass into some exercise. During their last vacation to Indonesia Hilary couldn't help but look at his bare upper body all the time, that everyone from the BBA team mocked her. Whenever they were on the beach, the guys used to beybattle and the girls, well, they used to look at their significant others' bare chest with eyes covered with sunglasses._

' _ **I wonder when I'd be able to see his amazing bare chest again, Ugh I sound like a stupid fangirl of him!'**_ _Hilary quickly typed to Mariah, she was chatting with her._

' _ **Well, it depends entirely on you girl!'**_ _Mariah replied._

 _ **H: What do you mean?**_

 _ **M: I mean, are you on your periods right now?**_

 _ **H: No. I'm high on hormones right now; I so wanna see him naked, because I'm eating him up with my eyes from a distance. So definitely not on my reds.**_

 _ **M: PERFECT!**_

 _ **M: Go and get what you want. (wink)**_

 _ **H: Riah! Mom's in here!**_

 _ **H: can't…**_

 _ **M: Then kidnap him and come to my house, we're going out so you'll have our apartment free for a few hours…**_

 _ **M: just don't do it on our dining table, Ray HATES it.**_

 _ **M: how I wish I could do it on the table…. (sigh)**_

 _ **H: MARIAH WONG KON!**_

 _ **H: SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!**_

 _ **H: I'm not doing it… I haven't, yet….**_

 _ **M: (surprised and scared)**_

 _ **M: WHAT IN THE WORLD!**_

 _ **M: YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN?**_

 _ **M: well then I promise I and Ray won't come back till morning, you have the entire night…**_

 _ **H: (smug face)**_

 _ **H: Yes I am.**_

 _ **H: why?**_

 _ **M: Hilary Tachibana, you're the girlfriend of 3 times world champion Tyson fu**ing hot Granger!**_

 _ **H: Yeah so?**_

 _ **M:**_ _ **How can you still be a virgin**_ _ **? It's illegal.**_

 _ **M: I and Ray had it wayyyyy back…**_

 _ **M: and the first time was inside the BBA senior's locker room.. (wink wink)**_

 _ **H:**_ _ **You had it inside our office**_ _ **? Mariah!**_

 _ **M: let's just say Ray was looking extra hot that day and I was so freaking high on hormones that I couldn't resist and….**_

 _ **M: kinda forced him.**_

 _ **M: okay I DEFINITELY FORCED him. But not guilty at all.**_

 _ **M: that was awesome!**_

 _ **M: Hilary stop eating Tyson and reply to me!**_

 _ **H: Yeah, sorry! (sweatdropped)**_

 _ **H: Mariah you dirty, dirty woman!**_

 _ **H: banging our sweet innocent Ray inside our locker room….**_

 _ **H: shame shame!**_

 _ **M: First of all, Ray is anything but sweet and innocent, especially at night. (wink)**_

 _ **M: and second, GO AND FU*K TYSON RIGHT NOW… Stop being a virgin!**_

 _ **H: (smug face)**_

 _ **H: you know what, HE HASN'T CONFESSED PROPERLY YET..**_

 _ **H: SO I COULD NEVER FU*K HIM…**_

 _ **H: STOP judging me!**_

 _ **M: HILARY! Next time I'll confess his feelings to you on my knees, I promise..**_

 _ **M: THIS IS RIDICULOUS.**_

 _ **M: YOU ARE STILL WAITING FOR 'PROPER CONFESSION', what are you, a 12 YO?**_

 _ **H: I'm old school in this case! Huh!**_

 _ **M: (face palmed)**_

 _ **M: at this rate I'll become a mother of two and you'll still be a virgin, waiting for his verbal confession…**_

 _ **M: we can ALL see how much he's in love with you, he eyes no one in this world full of fangirls and attention seekers, but you…**_

 _ **H: Yes, that's true! (heart heart heart)**_

 _ **H: but….**_

 _ **M: I'm done explaining it to you since forever…**_

 _ **M: wait, didn't he want to do it ever?**_

 _ **H: He did, I think, he wants to kiss me every now and then, but**_

 _ **H: like the confession, he hasn't said it yet..**_

 _ **M: yes, and we're living in Stone Age so a girl can't initiate it…right! (clap clap)**_

 _ **H: stop mocking me KON! (smug face)**_

 _ **M: Alright alright! I'll leave now, gonna get ready. And you…**_

 _ **M: you wait and think..**_

 _ **M: bye..**_

 _ **H: (smug face)**_

 _ **H: see ya.**_

* * *

 _Hilary looked up from her phone and locked it, to see her mother was not in the living room anymore. Only Tyson was there, sitting and playing some game in his phone. She thought her mother was probably in the kitchen, doing something. She went to the kitchen but couldn't find her there either. She came back to the living room wondering where she was._

' _Why are you roaming around aimlessly Hil?' Tyson asked, he was not looking at his phone so probably the game was over._

' _Where did mom go?' She asked, standing in front of him._

' _She was right; you lose connection with the surrounding when you're on your phone…' Tyson sighed. 'Mrs. Tachibana left 5 minutes ago, for her friend's house; she said you won't look up from your phone so she won't bother you either.' Tyson informed with a grin._

' _Oh yes! I forgot, she had to attend a gathering at her friend's.' Hilary casually replied. 'She'd told me before.'_

' _Now sit here,' Tyson said 'You're standing for too long.'_

 _Hilary was going to sit on the sofa in front of Tyson, but suddenly she figured out something, and stood up. She realized if her Mom wasn't home, it leaves her and Tyson all alone in the house. And that's quite for sometime because if her Mom was going to her friend's house, she wasn't returning before dinner._

 _Hilary got the idea loud and clear in her head, she looked at him and smirked._

 _Tyson wasn't having any idea of what's happening in her mind, he looked at her being clueless._

 _Though, he was still looking hot and Hilary was still high on hormones._

 _She took her gaze from his eyes to his lips, and to his extremely attractive neck, to his bare chest peeping through the unbuttoned part of the shirt._

' _Umm.. Hilary…' Tyson opened his mouth to say something._

 _Hilary did not let him say anything else. She went closer to the butterfly chair that he was sitting on, constantly staring at him. She bent and took his phone from his hand, placed it on the center table without looking at it. Then she took his hands on hers and pulled him out of the chair._

' _Tyson…' Hilary was still looking at him._

' _Hilary, what's wrong with you?' Tyson was concerned._

' _Do you really want to know what's wrong with me, hmm?' She asked softly, taking a breath full of Tyson's expensive perfume from his neck, which was driving her crazy._

' _You're behaving unusual, very, very unusual…' Tyson held her tiny waist and pulled her closer, he was also in the game by then. 'What can I do for you Hil?' Tyson asked looking at her pink lips._

' _We're alone right now Tyson…' Hilary closed her eyes, 'and you know exactly what you can do for me now.' She told him._

' _I can't believe you're saying this,' Tyson replied with a grin. 'But let me make it clear my love, we can only do it to some extent, not to the fullest.'_

' _WHY?' Hilary was impatient._

' _Because your Mom can come back in anytime, and…mhhmm..' Tyson couldn't finish because Hilary had her lips pressed on his. The kiss wasn't perfect but Tyson could understand his ladylove's thirst._

' _Shut up and let's do it Granger! I'm…' Hilary said after a while, 'I'm ready…. For it.'_

' _Are you sure?' Tyson kissed her nose and asked softly._

' _More than anything…' Hilary put her hands around his neck. Tyson placed his hands on her hips and pulled her up, keeping her legs on both sides of his waist. At first Hilary was shocked a bit, but Tyson was strong. She understood that._

' _I'll carry you to your room, ' Tyson said, touching his forehead with hers._

' _As you wish my dear.' Hilary replied and kissed his lips, while unbuttoning his shirt._

 _Soon they reached their destination and Tyson went inside carrying Hilary, and closed the door of the room while kissing her._

* * *

 _Outskirts of Madrid City, Spain_

 _Julia was just back from work. She was working at the BBA Spain for quite some time. She was too tired to make herself a cup of coffee and neither Raul was present there, so she thought to get some rest on the living room sofa first, and then make her a good meal._

 _She rested her body on the sofa while opening the chat for the first time in the entire day. As soon as she connected her phone to her house WiFi, she got random text notifications on the chat. She looked at her phone and saw; almost all of the notifications were from the girls' group. The group was created and named by Mariah- The G-GIRLZ! Julia understood that some long discussion was going on before she took notice._

 _After scrolling over what felt like a thousand messages, Julia finally found out that Hilary was going to have sex with Tyson, thanks to Mariah. The entire discussion was about that, and everyone except her had replied and wished Hilary luck._

 _Julia replied_ _ **'sorry, was at work and almost 9hrs late in time than you guys. I live in Spain *smug face* , But I wish you all the luck Hils, go and show Tyson what we girls are capable of *smile* . (or, you might have already *wink* ).**_

 _Though, she was having something else in mind by then. She set her phone aside and covered her face with her palms. But she couldn't relax. She started having visions…_

 _Grey tuxedo with white shirt, first two buttons opened, the untied bow tie, the carmine eyes, the Grey-blue hair…_

 _The unconventional gaze, the soft conversation, the offer to dance, the white handkerchief… Julia smiled in her thoughts._

'' _I know maybe it's too early to ask, but... can I kiss you?''_

 _Julia's smile faded, she could feel tears welling up inside her closed eyes._

 _She got up and made her way to the bathroom, she didn't want to think about that anymore._

 _If only she could talk to anyone…_

* * *

 _Hiwatari Corp. head office, Tokyo, Japan._

 _Kai was in his office, done with the day's paperwork he was looking at his phone. He wasn't texting or using the internet, neither he had to call someone. But he was looking at in very intensely._

 _Knock knock_

' _Come in!' Kai replied and the door of his cabin opened, one of his managers' came in._

' _Mr. Hiwatari, all the arrangements for the meeting is done. I've checked everything personally. The delegates could be in here in any minute.' The manager replied._

' _I'll be there in five more minutes, thank you.' Kai replied and looked back at his phone._

' _Sure Sir!' The manager nodded and left._

'' _I know maybe it's too early to ask, but... can I kiss you?''_

 _Kai had no idea why did he say that to Julia. Even after two months, he was equally clueless. But what happened afterwards, was a great lesson for him._

' _I can't stop loving you for whatever's happened. You're the first and the only one to make way inside my heart. I thought it was as cold as ice, covered with steel barriers, but once I saw you that night, the barriers destroyed. You're too far now, but I promise you, that one day I'll give you all the happiness you deserve. I promise you, Julia Fernandez!' Kai smiled at the glowing screen of his phone and thought._

 _Needless to say that he had a smiling Julia saved as his wallpaper._

* * *

 **Hi all, sorry for delayed update.**

 **I wanted to keep this chapter out of focus because the next is going to be big.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed the TyHil part :P :P**

 **See you next time, oh oh and PLEASE R &R PLEASE…**

 **Love you all, you're great!**

 **Till then…**

 **-SMG-**


	8. Author's note

Hey my amazing readers,

First, let me apologise for not updating this story (or any other stories). It's been a whole year.

Let me tell you that I wasn't doing well in 2019. Physically I was, but not mentally. I had to deal with a disorder plus my family life wasn't very well too. Hence I couldn't write. Time wasn't any issue but I had temporarily lost the author in me, somewhere in the hardship of life.

It's sad and devastating.

But one thing about bad and good time is, it goes away. And yes, it's very true that time flies. I never realised when one whole year passed, being busy with my problem.

The good news is, I am doing better now. It will take time to heal completely, and I have to be patient. Hence I have thought of continuing writing, for my passion, for you and for myself.

 **I am currently working on TPTS, the next chapter is going to come soon.**

Thank you so much for reading and appreciating, it gives me fuel to write more.

To Kai and Julia, to Beyblade.

Let it rip!

Sabrina Maddie Granger


End file.
